Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: What if someone hurt you in a way no one else could see? What if the person held you hostage without keeping you away from home? What if this game is dangerous, and you don't know how to play? SKxYY
1. The Act I

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: I guess since I have now life whatsoever, I shall stress myself to the point of no return with homework, fanfics, videos for YouTube, and my favorite activity, **_giving up on life_**.

Anika: Emo s(beep)...

Yuki: Anyway, here is a fanfic based on the doujin, Kiss Me, Kill Me.The first 2 chapters is the actual doujin.

Enjoy!

"talking" _'thinking'_

* * *

Chapter One: The Act Part I

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood staring out his window, remembering the two most humiliating and agonizing acts played upon him.

_'Invisible scars...'_

"Right, I'd forgotten about that," the teen said, smiling at the idea.

_'Yuugi, this time... I will be the one inflicting agony and humiliation on you!'_

* * *

Next Day at School

Mutou, Yuugi had finally finished day duty (1) by the time he looked outside to see the sky.

"It's already dark outside..." He reflected on the conversation her had earlier with his friends. _'I knew I'd be late because of day duty, so Jounouchi-kun and the others have already gone home.'_

_"Do you want us to wait?" asked Anzu, not wanting her friend to stay alone._

_"No! I'm fine!" Yuugi had responded, not wanting his friends to be burdened._

_"You could skip," Jounouchi suggested, mischievous nature showing._

_"Jounouchi..." Honda-kun said, a warning tone underlying his voice._

_'I didn't think it had gotten so late.' _Yuugi proceeded to walk out of the building, not noticing the black car follow slowly behind him. A man in a black suit got out of the car, which had come to a stop.

"Mutou, Yuugi?" Said teen turned around.

"Wha-?" He was cut off, eyes open wide, as the man clasped his hand over the teen's mouth. Yuugi struggled as long as he could, when he noticed a taste of the air he was breathing... it made him sleepy...

_'...Tsu... A... chemical smell?'_His last thought before going unconscious was one word:

_'Why?'_

The man in the suit held the small teen by his arm while he pulled out his phone.

"He's losing consciousness."

_"Good, bring him." _Yuugi slept away as the car he was put in drove off toward the mansion of a certain CEO.

A cold ceramic floor with black and white tiles, mimicking a chess board, was the first thing that Yuugi noticed when he came to. He groaned and took in his surroundings, shocked by the voice that he heard.

"...So, you're finally awake?"

_'That voice-!'_

There in front of him, sat Kaiba Seto in a fancy armchair, head resting on his propped up arm. The CEO wore a white suit, collar folded up properly and with a sense of class.

"Where...?" Yugi had no idea where they truly were, only that it was...

_'...A dark room with no windows...'_

"I have an interesting game planned for us..." Kaiba said, a smile of knowing and a type of hunger that Yuugi couldn't place decorating his face. "So I forced you to accept my invitation."

"Interesting game...?" Yuugi, feeling uneasy, managed to piece together some of the other's words. _'Invitation... then, is thing Kaiba-kun's house?'_

"What... it's an easy game." Kaiba looked up, confident he would win. "I challenge you, Yuugi!"

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"If it's a game..." Yuugi trailed off.

Kaiba immediately felt the tension in the room go from weak to intense in less than a second.

"Then I'll be your opponent." Mou Hitori no Yuugi had appeared in the body he shared with Mutou-kun, pride, confidence, and knowledge radiating from his form.

'Mou hitori no Yuugi...!' Kaiba knew for sure now that he would win.

"As usual, you do whatever you want." The tri-color haired teen, or 'Yami' as his other self called him, stood, annoyed by the CEO's arrogance and self-indulgence. Skepticism never hurt...

"What kind of game is it?"

Kaiba smiled, only slightly, but it was noticeable. He closed his eyes, lifted his arms to be supported by his elbows, and intertwined his fingers.

"As I said, the rules are simple. From now on, when you're in this room, you can't make a sound. The time limit is one hour. Those are the only rules." Seto opened his eyes and gazed upon the pieces of paper and two quill pens, all placed upon the lonely table in the room.

"If you keep silent, then you win." Kaiba smiled, his smug expression setting the other off. "How about it? Pretty simple, huh?"

"... Kaiba, what do you plan to do?" Something did not seem right, just by the brunette's expression.

Kaiba sighed, closing his eyes.

"It will hurt your reputation. 'Unthinkable they'd say..." He opened his eyes. "After all, this is a game."

"..." Yami closed his eyes, reaching his decision. "Sorry, but I'm too cautious..." The red-eyed teen raised his hand in a gesture of explanation.

"I don't believe you when you say it's that simple. So, I won't accept this game... Let me go home."

"Wait, Yuugi... Are you running away?" Kaiba spoke when the other had gotten to the lone door in the room, his hand above the doorknob.

_"Then, you lose!" _Seto smirked mentally as Yami turned his head to face him.

"I'm not rising to your bait." Yami returned his attention back to the golden appearance of the door handle. He attempted to turn it, but it remained in it's stationary, locked position. _'It won't open.'_

"That door won't open without this key." The CEO held up a brass key with a large red gem in the middle of the end of it. "If you want to go home, then you'll have to beat me."

_'Kisama...!' _(2) Yami glared at the brunette, despising that smug look on the other's face.

"Do you accept?"

Yami mentally sighed, "Seems like I have no choice. Fine, I'll do it." That uneasy feeling... why wasn't it going away?

Kaiba closed his eyes and turned Yami's attention to the wall clock of the checkerboard room. "It just turned 9:00 PM." The CEO smiled. "_Game start!_"

Time passed, probably around 15 minutes. Yami stood, leaning against the wall with one foot against the wall, keeping him balanced. His arms lay folded across his chest, retaining that aloof, yet prideful pose. 'There has to be something up with this game.' He opened his eyes, focusing his sight on the CEO, who still sat in his armchair, head resting on his left fist. 'He hasn't moved at all...?... What is his role in this game?' The spirit recalled something the other had said earlier. 'Pen and paper... Should I try asking him with that?'

Kaiba Seto smirked as the other walked over to the podium. He stood as well, getting ever closer as Yami picked up the quill pen in his right hand.

As he was about to set the pen to meet the paper, Yami was shocked that something retained his wrist. He looked to his right to see the taller male with a strong hold on his wrist. The brunette, he saw, had a look of victory in his sapphire eyes. Yami felt himself being turned around and his mind went blank when he felt the other's lips on his.

* * *

(1) Day duty, or 'Nicchoku', is when Japanese students are assigned to clean up the school after class has ended and other tasks.

(2) I'm not sure if the translators of the doujin I downloaded meant the improper, insulting form of the word 'you' or the word 'bastard', so I just stuck with the Japanese word.

End of the 1st chapter. (Date: 12/9/08)

I just finished watching A Double Shot at Love on MTV, and I have school tomorrow. I'll upload tomorrow in the morning.

Read and Review


	2. The Act II

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: Okay here is the second part. I dedicate it to dragonlady222 since she's the only person that reviews for any of my fics. (sends her a X-mas card)

Anika: Also to the anonymous reviewer, Magician Mana, I found the translated version on this website ( yamixyugi .cinnamonandsugar. org) in the doujinshi section. It's a puzzleshipping site, but they have so much stuff, it's addicting.

This chapter is also the **LEMON**!

Enjoy!

"talking" _'thinking'_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Act Part II

* * *

_Last time:_

_Kaiba Seto smirked as the other walked over to the podium. He stood as well, getting ever closer as Yami picked up the quill pen in his right hand._

_As he was about to set the pen to meet the paper, Yami was shocked that something retained his wrist. He looked to his right to see the taller male with a strong hold on his wrist. The brunette, he saw, had a look of victory in his sapphire eyes. Yami felt himself being turned around and his mind went blank when he felt the other's lips on his._

* * *

_'Wh...What?!'_

Yami, getting really pissed off, managed to persuade Kaiba's hand into releasing his wrists and escaped the hold of the brunette. Wiping his mouth with the back of his right fist, he kept quiet, knowing he would lose the game if he did otherwise.

"Calm as ever." Kaiba grinned, knowing his plan would work. He held out his left hand in a questioning gesture. "Even with that, you won't make a sound?"

Yami felt a drop of sweat gently roll down his cheek. '_You gotta be...!' _Gods, he was severely pissed off now, but he could do nothing about what had just conspired.

_'If you keep silent, then you win.'_The millionaire's words stood prominent in Yami's mind.

"...tsu" _'Stubborn...!' _The red-eyed male felt a new determination to knock the other off of his imaginary pedastal set in, as he sent a slightly vengeful, but determined look to the other.

"There's still time," Kaiba said, smiling softly. "We haven't reached the time limit yet." That is when his opponent realized.

_'You...! (1) You planned on doing this from the start.'_Yami quickly glanced at the other's eyes._ 'This isn't a joke!'_ He quickly glanced around the chessboard room when he spotted a door, widely ajar._ 'That door... Is there another room in the back?'_

Kaiba had anticipated it, but was still surprised as the smaller male ran past him in an attempt at freedom. Seto turned around and, before Yami could realize it, locked the other's wrists together with metal and chained handcuffs.

Yami stood, not getting what just happened. _'...What?!'_He looked into the room he had run to, shock running through him at the sight and the CEO's words.

"Is this bed to your liking?" Kaiba took this moment as his chance. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, turned him around and tackled the handcuffed one to the bed.

Yami, even deeper in his mind, vaguely registered that the brunette had his left hand on his own right shoulder, pushing him down. He also realized that the other had his long, white-suited legs straddled his left leg, leaving him completely vulnerable to the other's motives.

Yami opened his eyes, frustrated and apprehensive as Kaiba pulled off the puzzle from around his neck, tied it to a link of the chain of the handcuffs, and used the puzzle as a weight to secure him as the CEO wrapped it around a horizontal rod of the metal headboard. Yami looked up slightly... the bars that made up the headboard looked like that of a jail cell.

"This is a game." Seto looked down at his prey, eyes filling with a hunger that Yami did not see. "If you keep silent, then you win." The taller of the two males unbuckled the leather collar/choker that the other wore, revealing his alabaster skin, pure and unmarked as he spoke. "...Likewise-----"

"No matter what means I use..." Kaiba paused to run his lips over the pulsing artery in Yami's neck. He spoke against the creamy skin, the sweet, milky skin. "If I break your silence, then I win."

Yami could hear the words, comprehend what they said, but the other's lips upon him... Apprehension ran through him again as Kaiba opened up the buckles of his leather vest, revealing more skin to the seemingly lustful CEO.

"I wonder how much you can take..." Kaiba said, merely because a noise was needed and he honestly wondered.

Yami closed his eyes when Kaiba again spoke against his skin, this time on the skin of his stomach. He could not deny the new energy running through him, that made him want to arch as the brunette laid kisses and hickies on his torso. He paid attention to the other's position and actions as to keep from making any noise.

_'This--- I've felt this before,'_Kaiba thought as he drew back from the other's skin. _'The reoccurrence of my nost humiliating and painful memory.'_ Yami opened his eyes as Kaiba rubbed the fingers of his left hand together, readying them for their work to begin.

Yami threw his head back as Kaiba pulled down his pants and touched the place he himself had rarely, if ever, touched. All in one movement.

* * *

_'This basement was the training room,'_Kaiba mused, as he watched the other's pleasured movements.

_'Just thinking about it makes me go crazy... Those cursed memories of that place... No one--- not even Mokuba knows. The memories--- of my horrid past with Kaiba Gozaburo, our stepfather. I went as far as cheating to fulfill my wish of having us become Kaiba's stepchildren... But it was anything but peaceful and quiet.'_

Time stood still for the blue-eyed teenager, his hands on autopilot while his memories replayed even faster.

_'That man - Kaiba Gozaburo - pounded everything and anything into me. ---That's right...'_Kaiba saw himself as a child, around 10 years old, with a leather collar/choker around his neck. He saw his stepfather's hand reaching for him... Seto longed to forget the next memory.

_'I didn't want to know... ---everything.'_He could still see himself, reaching out for the help that was absent while his stepfather thrust himself into the child's body. Seto returned to the present.

_'Agony and humiliation... I bet that it was his plan from the start. A brat full of hot air and a rigged game of chess...'_ He finally concluded, _'Those couldn't have been the reasons he chose to adopt us.'_

_'When I was under his control, I was no more than a game piece to him - a puppet on a string. --- However,' _Seto thought as he smirked, remembering his stepfather's death. 'Even though I was stupid enough to resign myself to my fate as a game piece, I wasn't weak.'

'Beating him in the game brought me prestige... --- and won me my freedom. For me, I found that winning these games was the sole purpose of my existence.' Seto returned his attention to the one underneath him on the bed of the Training Room.

'But you destroyed all that...!' Rage and pride filled Seto as he gazed at the one beneath his body, who tried hard to resist the pleasure of the other's flesh.

_'I lost to you, someone who naively prattled on about the 'Heart of The Whatever.' I won't have it!'_

Yami struggled against the handcuffs as Kaiba licked at his entrance.

"...tsu." It was almost too much, especially when the brunette began to slip his fingers into him. Yami's mind felt cloudy... pain and pleasure, both at once... it was overwhelming.

_'This game's purpose,'_Kaiba finalized, _'is to inflict agony and humiliation on you.'_He watched the other's lithe form arch slightly into his touch and then closed his eyes. _'---Ah, I see... That's what I hate most about this... that man...'_He pushed his index finger in deeper, in order to stretch the other's entrance, as he kissed at the torso of the one he despised for making him weak again.

_'I'm becoming just like him, aren't I?'_

* * *

_'Why...?'_Yami thought, not knowing about the blush over his cheeks._ '...Why... are you doing this...?' _Again, he recalled the other's words. _'Game... You call this a game?!' _All of these passionate, lustful feelings... so wonderful, only to be painfully brought back down from oblivion. He felt Kaiba lick at his torso again. _'--- No.' _He felt the other's breath on his erection. The intense feeling took him again.

_'It's a trap.'_This time, Yami did not return to Earth. Instead, he crossed the border to blessed release, to Elysium (2). He made no noise and bit the cloth of his other half's school jacket.

"---tsu." So good, so good was the feeling that Yami closed his eyes. He did not notice Kaiba removing his penis from his mouth and smirk, the white substance dribbling down his chin. He had long since removed his finger from the other's body, getting aroused by the smaller's velvet walls clamping around his finger.

Kaiba gently took the other's chin between his thumb and index finger. His gaze softened when Yami turned his eyes to his own left, avoiding those sapphire eyes. "Even you can feel this, right?"

Yami grew irritated again. "..." He ground his teeth together. _'Idiot!' _He opened his mouth slightly in order to breathe better. He gazed hatefuly at the other.

Kaiba licked his fingers after wiping the other's cum off of his chin and gathering it upon his fingers. He smirked.

Yami sat there, arms captive, legs spread, and completely vulnerable. He closed his eyes as he felt Kaiba's finger slide past the wall of muscle.

"---tsu." Yami ground his teeth together again, his hands shaking the chains of the handcuffs, making the links clink with each movement. He threw his head back, the blush across his cheeks spreading. Yami couldn't focus on anything, except the pleasure coursing through him. Something broke through his state of mind.

_'...Laugh...ing. He's laughing while he's---'_ Pleasure came again.

"...tsu" Yami mentally moaned in terror and euphoria. _'...Oh... Do you really--- hate me that much...? Kaiba...'_

Said teen looked down at his prey, a smug expression on his face, until his gaze reached the other's face, specifically his eyes. Those red eyes held hatred, hunger, and something else the other couldn't place. It astonished him.

_'Ah...?' _The millionaire finally placed the third thing he could not identify... submission.

'---I... can't...' Yami closed his eyes. He couldn't handle it, the other between his legs, completely vulnerable. "---tsu."

Kaiba watched Yami give in to the mental war of silence and the sounds of his body in this euphoric state.

'I'm.. going... to speak---!' Yami opened his eyes. Kaiba's hand cradled his head on the left side and his lips massaged Yami's in an elaborate dance. He felt Seto's hand travel down to rest on the under side of his thigh.

'Wha.. What---' He felt the hand pull his pants up to enable the other to spread his legs more.

Perhaps, as Yami closed his eyes, he thought it was okay to submit. The teens engaged in a passionate kiss, their tongues meeting to dance.

Kaiba broke the kiss, Yami panting quietly beneath him. "..tsu" Yami felt Kaiba's hand clasp itself over his mouth, preventing him from making noise... the exact opposite of Kaiba's role in the game.

_'Kaiba?!'_The CEO panted softly above him. Yami shut his eyes, maybe to ward off some of the pain of his walls being penetrated by something much larger than Kaiba's fingers.

Skin met with skin, the temperature in the room rose at an alarming rate. Yami never made a sound, though he felt the pain when the other slammed into him too hard and the pleasure... oh, sweet euphoria...

_'Breaking...'_Kaiba thought, lost in his own mind. _'Being broken... I'm going mad.'_

Kaiba felt his limit. _'---Yami.'_He came, moaning the other's name in his mind.

* * *

The clock read 10:00 PM. Seto removed the puzzle from the headrest, allowing Yami's wrists freedom as his arms fell to his sides. Seto saw marks, similar to rope burns, adorning the other's wrists. He raised the damaged skin to his lips.

"---Game over... I lost...?..." Kaiba asked the air, as Yami seemed to be resting peacefully.

In the bathroom linked to the Training Room, Seto stood in the shower, watching the water go down the drain while rinsing his hair.

_'---Why? At that moment... why did I...?'_He recalled the moment in which he placed his hand over the other's mouth and kept him from making noise.

_'Even without the pretense, I woulde have beat him.' _He toweled himself off and dressed himself in a clean white robe. Seto opened the door to the Training Room.

_'He's gone...!'_ True, as the bed no longer held the short male at top of it. _'Where did...?'_

"Game over. I won. ---Kaiba." Yami stood in the doorway of the escape he had been searching for earlier.

_'Yuugi...!' _The aforementioned teen was fully dressed, as he had been when he arrived, hiding all the marks Seto had made on his body. Seto turned his gaze away and closed his eyes.

"... Right. I lost." The CEO held out his hand, symbolizing indifference. 'So go ahead with your 'batsu no game' (3) or whatever."

Yami raised his right arm, pointing at the other. "Batsu no ga..." Seto opened his eyes when the other did not finish.

"...?" Yami said nothing, but the brunette noticed something... Tears trailed down from the red eyes, over the alabaster cheeks, to meet their doom as they fell from Yami's face.

_'Tears...?!' _"Yuugi...?" Said teen started to retreat backwards.

"Ah.." He turned around and ran out the door, paying no mind to the CEO calling after him.

"Yuugi!" Seto stayed silent until his mind analyzed what just happened. _'Tears...!'_

The door stayed ajar as Seto finally registered the fact that he had won.

"..Heh... Heheh ha...!" Kaiba laughed as he spoke aloud. "I did it...! I hurt him... I hurt him!!"

_'Agony and humiliation, the scars that never go away... And my hatred. Eveything went according to plan...' _Seto stopped laughing for a moment.

"---" _'Yes. I hated him. And this time, it's good that he hates me. That was my wish. ---But...' _

"...?" The teenager clutched at his chest._ 'But why does my heart hurt?'_ His own mind answered for him.

_'ACHING, INVISIBLE SCARS.'_

* * *

(1) Again, I'm not sure if the translators of the doujin I downloaded meant the improper, insulting form of the word 'you' or the word 'bastard', so I just stuck with the Japanese word.

(2) Elysium (in Greek? mythology) is paradise, kind of like a form of heaven.

(3) I like batsu no game better than punishment game (smile).

End of the 2nd chapter. (Date: 12/12/08 Time: 6:00 AM)

Read and Review


	3. What Now?

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: Okay here is the start of my fic. I dedicate is to my reviewers, my Yami, and the voices.

Oh, most importantly, I thank dragonlady222 for reviewing everything I write (I LOVE YOU!) and also Heath Ledger for being so inspirational! :-)

Enjoy!

"talking" _'thinking'_

* * *

_Last time:_

__

"..Heh... Heheh ha...!" Kaiba laughed as he spoke aloud. "I did it...! I hurt him... I hurt him!!"

_'Agony and humiliation, the scars that never go away... And my hatred. Everything went according to plan...' _Seto stopped laughing for a moment.

"---" _'Yes. I hated him. And this time, it's good that he hates me. That was my wish. ---But...' _

"...?" The teenager clutched at his chest._ 'But why does my heart hurt?'_ His own mind answered for him.

_'ACHING, INVISIBLE SCARS.'_

* * *

Chapter Three: What Now?

* * *

Yami ran from the Training Room, from the Kaiba Mansion, all the way to Domino High School, where he should have come out first.

_'Why?' _Yami berated himself because of the fact that Kaiba had hurt him... That bastard had hurt him and he LIKED it. _'Oh, Ra...'_He mentally sobbed, wondering how this could have even happened. Why would Kaiba challenge him to a game like that...

_'He's a sadistic bastard that raped me.'_

_'That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.'_

_'Rape is rape, no matter how I look at it.' _

_'How so?' _

_'I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't ask to be touched the way he did to me. It qualifies as rape... right?'_

_'But I consented.'_

_'No, I didn-'_

_'My body consented for me. I wanted that normally cold man to make me hot, aroused, like the stupid whore I am... In Aibou's body, nonetheless.'_

Of all the voices in Yami's head, the negative came out on top, lowering his perceived self-worth and dignity.

_'Ra, I even want him to take me again... I can't deny that... __Ra, I'm such a whore.'_

* * *

Yugi, locked within the confines of his soul room, paid no mind to Kuriboh's nudges as he tried to attempt to take control of his body once more. He laid on his bed, resting against the headboard. Yami had closed the mind link, leaving the hikari oblivious to the world of reality that lay just outside.

All at once, the mind link opened the tiniest bit. Sadness, guilt, and disgust came rushing at him. He couldn't hear the other's thoughts at all, only the sad vibrations of the other's mind. Yugi wanted to comfort the other, so much, so much, so much. He pushed against the barrier again, trying to push his yami back inside of his soul room so he could talk to him at home.

A pull came again, then pain of electrical shocks coarsed through him. Everything went black.

* * *

Yami had just passed through the door of the Kame Game shop when he began feeling strange... like someone was calling out to him. He gripped his head as it started to ache. By the time he went upstairs and reached his Aibou's bed, electricity coursed through him. Before he fainted, Yami could have sworn that a flash of light reveiled his Aibou standing next to the bed he fell upon.

* * *

End of the 3rd chapter. (Date: 12/22/08 Time: 2:00 PM)

Sorry that it's really short... I need to get working on my other stories... BADLY.

Read and Review


	4. What on Earth?

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: Enjoy!

"talking" _'thinking'_

* * *

_Last time:_

_Yami had just passed through the door of the Kame Game shop when he began feeling strange... like someone was calling out to him. He gripped his head as it started to ache. By the time he went upstairs and reached his Aibou's bed, electricity coursed through him. Before he fainted, Yami could have sworn that a flash of light reveiled his Aibou standing next to the bed he fell upon._

* * *

Chapter Four: How on Earth...?

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, feeling the carpet beneath him. As he sat up, ignoring the pain in the back of his head, Yugi realized he was in his room at the Kame Game shop. It was 10:45 at night, according to his glowing digital alarm clock. His eyes opened wide as he saw the form of his other self upon his bed. Yugi walked over quietly and gasped when his eyes took in the other's appearance.

Tear streaks were apparent on the cheeks of the other, his eyes swollen to emphasize the past existence of tears. Yugi looked over Yami's face for visible signs of a struggle, maybe a fight.

The hikari decided to get the other dressed for bed, as they wore the same size of clothes. After blushing profusely and closing his eyes the most of the time, he relieved Yami of his pants to dress him in pajamas.

'What did Kaiba do to him?' Yugi started to remove Yami's neck belt and shirt as well, but was stopped when the other began to stir from sleep. Ruby eyes opened slowly, focusing on the hikari and opening wide in shock.

"How on Earth...?" Yami looked into his aibou's eyes, as if he was looking for an explanation for his corporeal body. His hikari had the same emotions reflected in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, Mou Hitori no Boku." It was a solemn moment, Yami laying on the bed with Yugi's hands propped on either side of his head. "Umm..."

"Did you change my pants, Hikari?" Yami finally noticed the smoother material against his legs. The pajama pants were a dark navy blue. The younger's cheeks burned a shade of pink.

"Y-You didn't r-really look com-comfortable in your u-uniform." That made sense to the spirit-turned human. Yugi moved to sit on the edge of the bed to allow the other to sit up. The hikari stood up again to get the pajama shirt for his yami.

"Arigatou, aibou." Yami removed his school jacket, and then looked to the younger, who sat on the bed still. "Umm..." The teen quickly came to his senses.

"Ahh, gomen... I'll just go take a shower then." Yugi quickly went through his drawers for his pajamas and boxers and retreated to his bathroom.

Yami left, in solitude, began to remove his white shirt after removing his Sennen puzzle that his Aibou now had a copy of. Red marks decorated his torso, looking similar to bug bites, a haunting memory of what occurred not an hour ago. He still felt the CEO's teeth on his body. He felt his body reacting, the evidence a small tent in his pants. Yami felt tears welling in his eyes as heat started overwhelming his body, forcing him to curl in on himself.

The water in the house started to flow as Yugi turned the handles in the shower to start said water flow. Yami rocked back and forth slightly to try and drive away the sexual arousal. When that didn't work, he started to bite his hand over and over again. All the noise disappeared, Yami's vision faded to black. Pain from his hand managed to overpower the pleasurable sensation and he mentally sighed as his arousal vanished, his erection disappearing.

He just heard the water in the bathroom get turned off. Yami looked his hand, now a bloody mess of ripped flesh. The blood in his mouth tasted like copper, yet somehow had an appealing quality. He quickly called on the shadows to get the blood to disappear from his mouth and chin and to heal his hand. Yami then pulled on the dark blue pajama top, buttoned it up to the collar, arranged his clothes, and sat up on Yugi's bed just as the bathroom door opened.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Hai, Aibou?"

"Do you want to sleep with me in bed or... I could sleep in a sleeping bag that I have in the closet-" Yugi was cut off by his other half.

"It's all right, Aibou. I'll take the sleeping bag." Yami stood, not heeding the other's shy protests, to walk to the younger's closet and retrieve a dark green sleeping bag. In a few minutes, Yugi lay in bed while Yami was laying in the sleeping bag, arms behing his head.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened with Kaiba-kun?" Yami's mind went blank at the question.

"I-I..." Yugi sat up at the other's uncertainty, almost discomfort.

"Mou hitori no?"

"It's nothing, Aibou. I'm just tired, is all. " Yami turned away from his hikari, noticing the other's hurt, but paying no mind. He snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag for warmth. "Oyasumi nasai, Aibou."

"Oyasumi." Yami stared ahead of him until he heard the quiet inhaling and exhaling of Yugi's breathing. He closed his eyes and dreamt of nothing... nothing but blue, piercing eyes gazing into his.

* * *

End of the 4th chapter. (Date: 1/23/09 Time: 7:49 PM)

Sorry that it's really short... I need to get working on my other stories... BADLY.

Read and Review


	5. Beware I

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: Enjoy!

"talking" _'thinking'_

_The parts in italics are flashbacks... _

* * *

_Last time:_

__

"What happened with Kaiba-kun?" Yami's mind went blank at the question.

"I-I..." Yugi sat up at the other's uncertainty, almost discomfort.

"Mou hitori no?"

"It's nothing, Aibou. I'm just tired, is all. " Yami turned away from his hikari, noticing the other's hurt, but paying no mind. He snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag for warmth. "Oyasumi nasai, Aibou."

"Oyasumi." Yami stared ahead of him until he heard the quiet inhaling and exhaling of Yugi's breathing. He closed his eyes and dreamt of nothing... nothing but blue, piercing eyes gazing into his.

* * *

Chapter Five: Beware (Part 1)

* * *

Yami awoke, refreshed, to the sound of his Aibou's alarm clock. The time was 7:30 am. He sat up, stretching his arms out to the sides. Today was Saturday, so his hikari had to get ready for his half-day of school. Yami stood and closed the gap between him and Yugi's bed. He smiled when he saw the little one's face, angelic, innocent... untainted.

Cobalt eyes drifted in Yami's vision. Suddenly, he felt dirty. Yami placed his hand on his Aibou's shoulder, gripping the body part and shaking it slightly. Amethyst eyes opened, so slowly and beautifully, Yami wondered why his Aibou had not started courting... why he was still alone.

_"Set... more."_

_"Of course, my king." A beautiful keening sound followed, from Set's lover... the King..._

Yami shook his head... What was that scene of love-making that had just flashed through his mind?

"Yami?" Yami's head snapped up and his eyes met Yugi's, full of question and worry.

"Daijoubu, Aibou. I'm still a bit tired." That dirty sensation returned again. Yami stood. "Is it all right if I go take a shower, Aibou, while you get ready for your classes?"

"Of course, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi ran to his closet and acquired his clothes. Yami smiled at the other's antics and he too received clothes from Yugi. He waited outside of the bathroom until Yugi was done changing in the aforementioned room. Yugi had brushed his hair, washed his face, and didn't take a shower as he had taken one the night before. He stood as he opened the door to analyze how his other half looked.

Yami's eyes seemed... haunted... possessed. What had Kaiba done to make the other so guarded? It was 8:00 am. (1) "Yami, I have to leave for school now."

"Hai, Aibou." Yami smiled, trying to look well for his other half. Yugi smiled back, believing the facade.

* * *

Yami was now alone in the house. Yugi's jii-chan had been informed of Yami's solidified form and had gone to a game convention that would last three days. Yugi had some field trip for school and would be gone two and a half days. As Yami stood in the shower, hot water splashing on his body, he scrubbed at the filth only he could see. His mind returned to last night with Kaiba.

His erection returned, Yami hating that feeling of arousal the more it lingered. He brought a hand down to stroke himself as he called back that memory of Kaiba's lips on his lips, his body, his very being. Oh, how he hated that man...! Yami didn't want that feeling of fulfillment, but he came while having sex with his rival, just as he feebly cried out his release in the shower...

He never heard the front door of the Game Shop open... It was 9:00 am.

* * *

End of the 5th chapter. (Date: 4/8/09 Time: 10:48 AM)

1) In a Japanese book that I checked out from the public library, high schools in Japan go from 8:30 am to 3:30 pm. If I am wrong, someone tell me and I'll change it.

Part 2 is coming up today. (excitement!)

Read and Review


	6. Beware II

Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yuki: Enjoy!

Anika: We were goingto put this up when we put up Part I, but her mama's computer did the weirdest, most evil thing and deleted the part we had typed up. We were going to retype it while it was fresh in both of our heads, but Yuki had to go dye her hair at 1:30 pm and she ended up coming back home at around 6:00 pm.

Yuki: My hair wouldn't color right. (whimpers)

Anika: Then, her parents wouldn't let us get on the computer because of stupid reasons.

Yuki: And this weekend, I went to a sleepover/ birthday party at my friend Shelby's house so I apologize for the long wait.

Anika: This chapter is dedicated to Toxic Hathor, whose stories inspired me to write this fic in the first place. (gives out Yami and Seto plushies to all the readers)

**Warning: Another lemon in this chapter!!! **

"talking" _'thinking'_

_The parts in italics are flashbacks... _

* * *

_Last time:_

__

Oh, how he hated that man...! Yami didn't want that feeling of fulfillment, but he came while having sex with his rival, just as he feebly cried out his release in the shower...

He never heard the front door of the Game Shop open... It was 9:00 am.

* * *

Chapter Six: Beware (Part 2)

* * *

Kaiba Seto was a normal, fifteen year old. He had his needs... desires. As he sat in his desk at school, he felt angered at the presence of Mutou Yugi. He strolled in with his 'friends' and didn't appear at all affected by what occurred last night. Either he was extremely good at hiding his pain, his humiliation, or... Yami was the only one who experienced that traumatizing event.

The CEO stood as the teacher started attendance to all who would be going on the field trip to Tokyo were present. Said teacher made no attempt to stop the teenager from leaving, knowing that he had no power over the young CEO who was probably the most powerful and influential person in the whole city. Seto Kaiba whipped out his cell phone and called his chauffeur, who got to the school by the time the CEO made it outside.

Receiving orders to go to the Kame Game Shop, the driver drove quickly to the small shop. Kaiba opened his door and stepped out. He turned his head in the direction of his driver.

"Don't wait for me to come back. Just go back to the mansion, finish your tasks, and pick Mokuba up when he gets dismissed." The driver, attentive and obedient, did exactly as his employer said. As his limo sped away, the CEO took a look at the shop. A 'Closed' sign hung by in the glass part of the door and no lights were on...

He reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly...

It was unlocked. It was 9:00 am.

* * *

Yami got out of the bathroom, a towel in his hand to dry his hair and another wrapped around his waist to cover himself. His clothes were spread out on his Aibou's bed. Yami felt content, his stress now gone with the water that went down the shower drain. He stood near the center of the room and let the towel covering his body fall to pool around his knees. He stopped towel-drying his hair...

Yami did not notice two gleaming sapphire eyes looking his body up and down. The door slowly opened, silent, unnoticed by Yami, who had his back to the door.

Seto Kaiba placed his hand around the smaller male's waist to prevent him from moving. His other hand started to drag itself in lazy patterns on Yami's torso and along the other male' sarms. He was pleased with Yami's reaction, catching sight of the emerging erection between Yami'slegs. He wrapped his hand around the pulsing organ and licked the tears that proceeded down to make marks on Yami's alabaster face. Seto looked at the tear stained face and now found that ridiculous dog collar that the other wore was perfect, as it fit how Yami looked at this point.

Yami's tongue was hanging out, saliva giving it a glazed shine. His damp hair, all of it down due to the moisture, stuck to the sweat on his faceThe way he was panting reminded Kaiba of a dog that had just run after a ball his master through, all to please his master...Yami cried out his release, before quieting down to soft sobbing. Kaiba held his arms as Yami slid to the floor, some cum on his stomach being 'washed' away by his own tears. Kaiba smirked, ignoring a dull pain in his chest, the same kind of pain he felt last night.

Ignoring it, he spoke. "You know that the Mutou's are in debt, right?" Yami turned his head around, hurt ruby eyes gazing up at the other.

"Yes... What relevance does it hold at this time?" Yami, maintaining all the composure that had been part of his personality when Yugi first solved the puzzle, spoke in an even, emotionless tone of voice.

Kaiba bent down, still taller than Yami, even when he was almost sitting on the floor. "Would you like to help clear their debt?"

Yami looked down at the carpet, the CEO's words penetrating his otherwise clouded mind. His Aibou had told them they could not make all of the payments necessary to keep the Game Shop. This is the only home Yugi had ever known... Yami made his decision.

"What do I have to do?" Kaiba grinned, happy to have power over the only one who ever dared to oppose him.

Yami felt afraid, scared of the pain and anguish he would have to go through soon...

* * *

End of the 6th chapter. (Date: 4/12/09 Time: 9:19 PM)

Yuki: I think we got the date wrong on the previous chapter. Oops! Sorry that this chapter is short too.

Anika: BE HAPPY! We're supposed to be doing an outline for an essay, but we decided this was put off long enough.

Read and Review


	7. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. (Bolded because it's important)**

A lot of authors have been taken off of fanfiction(.)net. The main reason the site is doing this is because, to their reasoning, these authors write stories well beyond the M-rating.

Problems with this that I have:

1) Adult Fanfiction (.) net always deletes my stories, so I can't do anything about it.

2) It's not my fault if some little kid (10-12) decides to read stuff that has been rated too high for them. They shouldn't be reading it, but that doesn't mean they won't.

3) I liked those "too high over the scale" M-rated fics. They were well written. If we have to take them off because of some sexual content, shouldn't everything be taken off the site? Well, not everything, but A LOT of it.

For this, I have decided not to write fics on here anymore. I'm moving it all to my tumblr and my livejournal.

unchangeablexangel (.) tumblr (.) com

jisatsu-tenshi (.) livejournal (.) com

I just wanted to let everyone know, and I don't want my stuff to be deleted for good. I've learned how to write on this site, but if it will take my stuff off, then I'm leaving.

Thank you.

**- Yamino Tenshi 202**


End file.
